legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S5 P5/Transcript
(Sounds of laser fire and yelling is heard on the other side of a door as they soon stop. The Defenders then exit through the door gasping for air as they look around to find a large room) Mina: Where are we now? Miles: I don't know. I lost track after fighting all of these Puppets. Alex: This is it. Erin: What's it? Alex: His chamber. (The Puppetmaster is seen stepping out of the shadows with glowing blue eyes) Puppetmaster: There you all are. Alex: You.... Puppetmaster: So. Its all come down to this. Erin: You're gonna pay for all the people you brainwashed, killed, and made suffer Puppetmaster. Puppetmaster: You know it's funny, you are not the first to say that to me. Uraraka: What did you do to our teammates?! Puppetmaster: Oh them? They're here with me. (Puppetmaster puts his finger on his head) Puppetmaster: Right in here... Miles:... You mean.... Puppetmaster: Yes... As we speak, they're souls now rest inside with me. Scott: You... You took they're souls in your mask?? Puppetmaster: The Mask needed a worthy sacrifice. Your friends' souls were more than enough to keep it active. Alex: Then I guess we know where we're taking this fight. Puppetmaster: You think your psychic powers will break my mental defense, you are mistaken! (Shadow Tendrils spread out from behind The Puppetmaster) Puppetmaster: With you kids alone in here, killing you will be easy as pie! Erin: I wouldn't be so sure about that! (The tendrils open their mouths and growl at the heroes) Puppetmaster: Really...? (The Tendrils slowly retreat back behind The Puppetmaster) Alex: Huh? Puppetmaster: Why don't I give you a little example about why they call me The Puppetmaster? Erin: What do you-? (Suddenly, the heroes feel as if their bodies have completely given out as they fall to the ground confused) Miles: W-What?! Mina: I-I can't move! Omega: Me neither! Shoto: He-He did something! Tenya: What is going on!? Puppetmaster: Do you wish to know another reason why I'm called the Puppetmaster heroes? (The heroes then stand as they look on shocked) Alex: Guys, d-did any of you do this by choice?! Uraraka: N-No! Scott: What's he doing?! Puppetmaster: So you really haven't figured me out yet? Using The Mask's power, I was successfully able to gain complete control of your bodies! Erin: What?! Puppetmaster: I can do more than just make you stand as well. (Puppetmaster clenches a fist, causing Mina and Scott to yell in pain) Alex: Wait, what are you doing to them?! Puppetmaster: Firing their nerves is all. Scott: GAAAAH!! IT'S LIKE I WAS SET ON FIRE!!! Erin: LEAVE THEM ALONE!! Puppetmaster: Silence. (Erin suddenly slaps herself) Erin: OW!! Alex: *Tries to move* DAMN IT!! STOP THIS!! Puppetmaster: Puppets have no right to talk their master like that. Uraraka: We're not your puppets! Puppetmaster: Then why don't you prove it?! (Uraraka punches herself in the face before she rams her fist into her gut, knocking her down) Puppetmaster: What's wrong heroes?! You seem to be acting a bit off right now! (Alex begins to choke himself with his own powers as he falls to his knees before Tenya, Omega and Charlie also fall in pain as their nerves fire up) Omega: WHAT THE HELL?! Charlie: GAH IT HURTS!! Alex: Leave them alone! Puppetmaster: Oh but I can do more than just make them feel pain young one. My power has influence over all! You kids seem a bit sad, how about I lighten your mood a little bit?! (Puppetmaster snaps his fingers as Alex stands stunned) Alex: *thinking* Great, what does he mean by that?! (Alex is stunned as he hears laughter coming from behind him. He turns as he sees Erin and Uraraka laughing as they fall to the ground) Alex: Erin! What's going on, what's so funny?! (The Puppetmaster smirks through his mask) Erin: I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!! HAHA! Uraraka: HAHAHAHA! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!! HAHA! Puppetmaster: Are you beginning to understand boy? Alex: You bastard... Puppetmaster: You kids are nothing but actors, and I'm the director! Everything you do falls under my will. I could make you happy one second, sad the next! Angered another, ecstatic again! Nothing you do will break the connection! Miles: Alex...We can't win this. Alex: Don't say that Miles! We've got this! Puppetmaster: He sounds sad as well Alex, should I give him a boost too? Alex: Don't you dare! Puppetmaster: Hm, fine then. Guess something else will have to do. (Miles suddenly falls to his hands and knees as he begins yelling) Miles: NO NO STOP IT! Alex: Miles?! Miles: A little traumatic flashback will have to suffice! Miles: DAD PLEASE! LET HIM GO!! Alex: Miles calm down, it's not real! (The Puppetmaster retracts the flashback as Miles stops yelling and stares at the ground shocked) Puppetmaster: Well Lorthare, anything else? Alex: Just stop! Puppetmaster: Not the answer I wanted! I guess your sister is just gonna die laughing then! (The Puppetmaster causes his mental effects to grow stronger) Alex: NO! Miles: STOP IT YOU MONSTER!! Puppetmaster: Monster? I'm not a monster. (Puppetmaster's eye glow in the mask) Puppetmaster: I am your master. Alex: Huh? (Alex resumes to choke himself with his powers as he struggles to breathe. He then looks over at Erin) Alex: Er....in... (Erin and Uraraka continue laughing as Charlie is seen reaching out for Alex) Charlie: ALEX!! (Alex's vision begins to fade before he suddenly opens his eyes wide and shatters his curse, standing up as The Puppetmaster stands shocked) Puppetmaster: What?! BUT HOW?!? Alex: You made your last mistake Puppet! (Alex uses his powers and reverts the damage caused to the others' minds and bodies as they too stand and join him) Alex: It's over Puppetmaster. You've lost. Puppetmaster: You broke free of my control!?! That's impossible! Explain yourself!! Alex: Mess with my sister and you'll see a different side of me. A side you don't want to be a part of! (Puppetmaster fires a beam of Shadow Energy at the heroes which Alex blocks with a barrier easily) Puppetmaster: Impossible...! Alex: Now then, let's end this shall we? (Alex turns his allies into a glowing orb as he throws it at The Puppetmaster. causing them to enter his mind as Alex soon follows. Alex and The Defenders are seen inside of a warped and distorted void as they stand on top of an old temple) Tenya: Where...Where are we? Alex: We're in his mind. What's left of it at least. Erin: What's left of it? Omega: It looks so.... broken. Mina: Its almost kinda sad. ???: You dare disrespect my domain?! (A glowing purple orb appears as it lands in front of the heroes, forming into The Puppetmaster who is seen oozing a grey fluid from his eyes and mouth behind his mask. His clothes are also seen more tattered as scraps and bruising covers his body) Alex: There you are. Puppetmaster: First you ruin my plans, then you tear into my mind? You kids really are merciless! Alex: For what you did to our friends, and all those innocent people, you deserve every bit of this! Scott: Its cause of you I killed my brother! Erin: For everyone's sake, you're going to pay! Puppetmaster: Then I guess you won't mind if I call in some backup! (A group of small orbs fall from the sky, forming into specters of the fallen Defenders) Alex: Oh no... Erin: Jack.... Uraraka: Deku…. Puppetmaster: Your friend belong to me you fools. And you made another error. You. Are inside my mind. You all remember the Sleeper don't you? Shoto: Oh crap... Puppetmaster: Unlike the Sleeper, I don't suffer the same weakness as him.... (The area around the heroes begins to shift and change) Puppetmaster: Unlike him, I can do anything I want in here, even when my physical form is being attacked. Alex:....... Puppetmaster: So. Are you ready to face me, and your friends, in our world? (The heroes prepare themselves as The Puppetmaster smirks behind his mask) Puppetmaster: Good. Let's see how well you do against your own allies then! (The Specters begin to move slowly toward The Defenders as they moan and groan. Some of them even begin speaking) Jack: Erin.... Izuku: So....cold.... Momo: Can't.....see....anything. Alex: Guys... Miles: Come on, we have to do this...for them. Omega: Let's do it! Erin: Come on guys! Let's check this guy's butt! Puppetmaster: Fine then, step forward heroes and face your death with pride! (The heroes and Specters charge at each other as the scene freezes. The Defenders' final battle with The Puppetmaster has finally begun.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts